notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aragorn Elessar
Sixteenth and last Chieftain of the Dúnadan Rangers of the North (T.A. 2933-3019), Aragorn Elessar (S."Revered King, Kingly Valour" and "Elfstone") also became the first King of the Reunited Kingdom: Arnor and Gondor (T.A. 3019-F.A. 120). Aragorn was one of the most significant figures in the late history of Middle-earth: on him rested and were fulfilled many of the hopes of Middle-earth's good peoples. Because Sauron so greatly desired to destroy this last of Isildur's line, Elrond raised Aragorn secretly in Rivendell under the name of Estel, not even revealing to him his lineage until the age of twenty. He was born in Rivendell in T.A. 2931, only two years after the death of his father, Arathorn II. His mother, Gilraen the Fair, returned to her ancestral home Esteldin near Annúminas in T.A 2954. It was then that Aragorn II then went into the Wild and warred against Sauron and his minions in many secretive ways for seventy years. During this time he also learned a great deal concerning the customs and skills of the peoples of Endor. He became the hardiest and wisest Man of his day. During this time of wandering he gave himself the name Strider, and secretly served Thengel of Rohan and Ecthelion of Gondor. The Gondorians called him Thorongil (S. "Eagle of the Star") because of the Rangers' silvery star which he wore upon his breast. From Gondor, he raided the fleet of the Corsairs of Umbar and succeeded in destroying a large portion of their navy (T.A. 2980). When he finally met Gandalf in T.A. 2956, the two became close friends. At Gandalf's request Aragorn searched for Gollum off and on for thirteen years, until he found and captured him (T.A. 3017). The following year brought the beginning of the War of the Ring. He was then introduced to Frodo and the other three Hobbits of the Company while in Bree, assisting them greatly on their journey to Imladris (Rivendell). During their dangerous encounter with the Nazgûl atop Amon Sûl (Weathertop), he successfully forced the Ringwraiths into retreat. After participating in the Council of Elrond at Rivendell, Aragorn became one of the Nine of the Fellowship of the Ring. He led the Company after Gandalf fell while battling the Balrog in Khazad-dûm. During the War of the Ring (T.A. 3018-19), Aragorn also was a commander in the defense of the Hornburg, where he met and became good friends with Éomer. Later, accompanied by Rangers, Gimli the Dwarf, and Legolas the Elf, Aragorn walked the Paths of the Dead. Acting as the Heir of Isildur, he commanded the Dead to follow his leadership, and with their aid he defeated the Corsairs at Pelargir and captured their great fleet. Using their black ships, he brought a large contingent of soldiers up the Anduin and arrived just in time to turn the tide of the Battle of the Pelennor Fields at Minas Tirith. Later, he was declared Captain of the West and led the army of the Free Peoples at the Battle of Morannon. Following the great and terrible War of the Ring, Aragorn was recognized and crowned King of the Reunited Kingdoms. As Elessar Telcontar, he was declared Lord of the Western Lands. He married Arwen, the beautiful daughter of Elrond, and they produced one son: Eldarion, and a number of daughters. During his reign, he re-extended the borders of the combined realm (Arnor and Gondor), and established a peace and prosperity which had been long forgotten. Elessar ruled with terrific justice, foresight, and wisdom until his death in the 120th year of the Fourth Age. In him, the nobility of the Númenóreans was finally seen restored. He fittingly bore the blade Andúril (Q. "Flame of the West"), which was reforged from the shards of Narsil (Q. "Red-white Flame"). Other Names and Aliases *Amin *Aragorn *Arakorno *Arathornion *Dúnadan *Edhelharn *Elessar *Elfstan *Elfstone *Envinyatar, the Renewer *Estel *Helak-il-Auatzin *Isildur's Heir *Longshanks *Strider *Tarkil *Telcontar *Thorongil *Wingfoot Aragorn's Principle Items: Aragorn bore the hereditary items of the Chieftains of the Rangers of the North. Additionally, he bore the following items. *Arwen's Token (N) *Andúril — Holy Broadsword *Aragorn's Bow (N) *Aragorn's Pipe *Backpack *belt *Branding -A Ranger-Sword *breastplate of the kings of Gondor (N) *breeches of leather (N) *Cloak of Lórien *Enruned Scabbard of Lothlórien *Golden Girdle of Lothlórien *Green Stone of Galadriel *Grey Mantle *high leather boots *Rohirrim helm *Star of Elendil — (S. "Elendilmir") Jewel presented to Aragorn by Galadriel in T.A. 3019. *Mithril Mail— black Ithilnaur chainmail. *bright Mail Hauberk of Rohan *Cloak of Valacirya (N) *Crown of the Reunited Kingdoms — (mithril inlaid with gold). Receptacle for the Star of Elendil to be set in the brow. *leather coat (N) *leather gauntlets (N) *long tunic (N) *pauldrons (N) *ranger's Dagger (N) *Ranger's Ring: Before Aragorn was given the Star of Elendil, he wore a plain bone ring (N) *Ring of Barahir — Ring of Dragon-warding, which was given to him as his birthright by Elrond. *shield of Rohan - Round shield, boss overlaid with gold and set with gems, green and red and white *throwing knife (N) *vambraces (N) *waistcoat (N) *War Helm— High Helmet of gold inlaid with mithril. It serves as a receptacle for the Star of Elendil (which sat in the brow). *White Mantle (N) *Helm of House Andúnië - A númenórean war-Helm of the High Helmet design, a stylized high dome with two applied wings of Sea-birds.This was the Helm of Elendil and the original crown of Gondor.Aragorn wore it after he was crowned King. Category:Dunadan Category:Ranger Category:Rhudaur Category:Imladris Category:Third Age Category:Fourth Age Category:Gondor Category:King Category:War of the ring Category:3019 Category:Healer Category:PC Category:Movies